plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/Concepts
:For a similar page regarding Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Plants vs. Zombies 2/Concepts. This page lists unused content and concept art for the game Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. It should be noted that these descriptions are not fabricated but are primarily found in various versions of the game's code. Additionally, one should note that some of these "scrapped" features might be reintroduced to the game in the future. Concept art Plants vs. Zombies Heroes started development in 2014 and concept art exists from the game's earliest stages. Pvzheroesconcept1.jpg Pvzheroesconcept2.jpg Pvzheroesconcept3.jpg Pvzheroesconcept4.jpg Pvzheroesconcept5.jpg Pvzheroesconcept6.jpg Pvzheroesconcept7.png|Various card designs with placeholder text Pvzheroesconcept8.png Pvzheroesconcept9.jpg Pvzheroesconcept10.jpg Pvzheroesconcept11.jpg|The game's original name was Plants vs. Zombies Cardz. Pvzheroesconcept12.jpg Pvzheroesconcept13.jpg Regtyuuoş.png Pvzheroesconcept14.jpg|A flowchart representing the game flow Bananasaur concept.jpg|Bananasaurus Rex concepts ConceptArt.jpg|Early concept art for Colossal Fossils/Set 3 HeroLevellingConceptart.jpg|Hero Levelling Concept Art EarlyConceptMockup.png|Early Mockup of the Deck Builder EarlyConceptMockup2.png|Another Early Mockup of the Deck Builder UI (Note the Nurse Zombie in the bottom right corner) PVZH_agegate.jpg|Age Gate Concept Art PVZH_C_roughs.jpg PVZH_C_set.jpg PVZH_D_Icons.jpg jason-brown-bambooz.jpg jason-brown-elder.jpg jason-brown-exca.jpg jason-brown-forget.jpg jason-brown-gizz.jpg jason-brown-grave.jpg jason-brown-marinebean.jpg jason-brown-quick.jpg jason-brown-tanky.jpg jason-brown-three.jpg jason-brown-trans.jpg jason-brown-umbrella.jpg PVZH_C_environments.jpg PVZH_D_PI.jpg PVZH_HQ.jpg PVZH_HQ2.jpg ConceptImpfinityIntro.png|Impfinity's unused Intro Comic ConceptSpudowIntro.png|Concept Art of Spudow's Intro Comic NightCapConcept1.jpg|Concept art for Nightcap NightCapConcept2.jpg|Another concept art of Nightcap NightCapConcept3.jpg|Another concept art of Nightcap 05B4A57C-698E-40DF-AD57-0B5F5EB3FC2D.jpeg|Another concept art of Nightcap pvzheroes_tribal_zombie.png dominic-sodano-bananarex-concept-colorsketches.png|Concept art for Bananasaurus Rex dominic-sodano-bananarex-concept-colorsketches5.png|More concept art for Bananasaurus Rex dominic-sodano-bananasaurus.png|Mostly complete concept art for Bananasaurus Rex In addition to these images, a video exists on Vimeo showing the game's earliest animations. Some of the art style seems based on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Game of Plants The Game of Plants (based on Game of Thrones) is mentioned a few times in the code. It is possibly an event or a future mission. Some unused descriptions like "Winter is coming," "Summer is coming" and "Mekka Lekka Hi-Mekka Hiney BRAINS!" might be related to this. Additionally, two unknown heroes are mentioned—Crime Biter and Professor Von Bats. Fastest Match Icon The August/September Update (version 1.18.3) claimed to add a "Fastest Match Icon" and that "In Multiplayer, if you can get faster matchmaking at your Rank by playing Plants or Zombies, you'll see a Fastest Match icon." This icon has not been seen in that update nor in any other updates since then. Internal names Sometimes during the loading screen for a multiplayer game, the game uses different names for the heroes in the code than in the actual game. These names are sometimes used for multiplayer names for users under the age of 13 or if connection is too slow to load the username. Heroes Cards Additionally, the classes Crazy and Beastly are code-named madcap and hungry, respectively. Plants Zombies Gallery SpriteAtlasTexture-Store_PackArt2D_stickerpack_nurse-512x512-fmt34.png|Zombie Nurse's Early Access Pack UnusedBuddySystem.PNG|Buddy System In-Game Buddy System.png|Buddy System's textures SpriteAtlasTexture-Fireblast-256x256-fmt34 -03.png|Card textures for a scrapped superpower, it is called "Fire_Blast_18" internally. Old Plant Designs File:ShamrocketOld.JPG|The old Shamrocket design betadesignsp1.PNG|Original Plant Designs seen in the Trailer (Part 1) betadesignsp2.PNG|Original Plant Designs seen in the Trailer (Part 2) betadesignsp3.PNG|Original Plant Designs seen in the Trailer (Part 3) ThreeNutConcept.png|Early Three-Nut Design Old Plant Names Old Zombie Designs tpzombieconcept.png|Old Teleportation Zombie design UnusedTerrorform.gif|Old Terror-Former 10,000 Design. betadesignsz1.PNG|Original Zombie Designs seen in the Trailer (Part 1) betadesignsz2.PNG|Original Zombie Designs seen in the Trailer (Part 2) betadesignsz3.PNG|Original Zombie Designs seen in the Trailer (Part 3) Terra_Formars.png|HD Old Terror-Former 10,000 design Old Zombie Names Trivia *In Spudow's concept Hero Intro comic, you can see Cakesplosion has hair, while in the final game, he does not have any hair. **Though, in early beta releases, Cakesplosion would have hair on Pack Art, and this would be changed later, meaning Cakesplosion likely had hair at some point in development. *According to the code for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Yeti's Lunchbox was going to be a superpower. **Nibble was also going to be a superpower as well. *It's likely Teleportation Zombie's design was changed to make it look less close to copyrighted material from Star Trek, but it could've also been changed out of creativity. *Cat Lady and Fraidy Cat's textures are located in the same section of the game files in early releases of PvZ Heroes. As only fighters who share textures are stored this way, one can assume that they were linked at some point or even part of the same fighter in earlier versions. *Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss have unused full-body textures. According to code, they were going to be Heroes themselves instead of simply instructing the player. **The Unused hero leveling system includes Dr. Zomboss and Crazy Dave as Heroes the player can get Hero Shards for, furthering this theory. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Concepts